


The Seeker and the Spirit

by twipen



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole like swords and shields too, Gen, I may headcanon that Cassandra starts liking Cole a little bit more, Reading Aloud, and they both like company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twipen/pseuds/twipen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas claimed the boy—Cole—was different. Not a spirit, but still a spirit. Not human, but also human. And not a demon. She could not believe that, she simply couldn't. There were not spirits in this world that were not demons. All she knew was demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seeker and the Spirit

Everything she was ever taught told her spirits of the fade were not to be trusted. Particularly the ones who crossed through to the world of the living. She was not a mage, she had never experienced the shaping of the fade—an ability for those with the gift of magic—and she did not have Solas' experiences with fade spirits. She did not know their natures, their habits, anything that distinguished them from the demons she knew.

All she knew was demons.

Solas claimed the boy—Cole—was different. Not a spirit, but still a spirit. Not human, but also human. And not a demon. She could not believe that, she simply couldn't. There were not spirits in this world that were _not_ demons. She didn't like the way he poked into her mind. Maybe poked was the wrong word. It was more like he peered into her mind, as one peers through a telescope. She could not feel him doing it, but he could be, at any time. She had told him to stop, many times, but he did not.

She did not trust him, but Solas did, and the Inquisitor believed him, and she supposed that was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

She paid him no mind, acknowledging him neither in word or action—apart from her initial surprise at his arrival. She did not trust him, and as he sat there, staring at the table, staring at her, she knew he could hear it.

But, of course, everything was more complicated than that.

She sat down and picked up her book. She had a break, some spare time, and she was planning on doing this anyway. Some how she knew he knew that. She wondered if it was why he was here.

She flipped back a few chapters—she had read farther on her own since the last time he had been here, but she didn't mind reading again. She read it out loud, quiet enough so (hopefully) the blacksmiths below wouldn't hear her but loud enough for the boy laying his head on the table. The chapter was building up to a big reveal, but she already knew what it was, which meant he already knew what it was. She couldn't fathom why he was here.

But she kept reading.

He enjoyed it—she thought—and it was nice having someone who could appreciate her taste in literature—though she would never admit it, she was sure he knew—even if reading it to a younger boy should feel uncomfortable. But it was not. She wondered if it was his doing.

He didn't move, didn't speak, and she preferred it that way. She just read. Far past when the blacksmiths had retired to their quarters, and Cole reached to light the candle at her table, right when she thought to do it herself. She didn't know how late she had been reading to him , but it was farther than she had previously gotten herself, and outside she could hear the wind blowing through a silent Skyhold.

She finished a chapter, and let out a rather big yawn. When she returned from it, he was gone. He had left, not acknowledging his departure as she had not acknowledged his arrival. She didn't know if he had done it for her or for himself, but she felt at ease, more than she had in a while.

It was a comfortable understanding that they had, something which she found was more unusual than it seemed, but the next time he showed up she greeted him with a "hello, Cole" and by the tentative smile he gave , she knew she made the right choice.

 


End file.
